


my abandoned fic ideas

by chaesonova



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, but sana doesnt even show up, jihyos an ex boxer with tattoos and sanas a bratty rich girl, ooh and back to milf sana au, so yall r just gonna have to imagine, the first one, the second one was supposed to be a milf sana fic dsjfhdsaf, theres librarian irene who chaeyoung has a crush on, two abandoned (kinda) fic ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesonova/pseuds/chaesonova
Summary: yeah these are things i tell myself im gonna finish but unless people Really really want them written i probably wont





	1. Sahyo bodyguard au

 

“Ms Minatozaki!! Are you alright?!?!” Sana’s eyes snap open and she suddenly becomes aware of her surroundings, chiefly the woman currently kneeling on her bed, not like _that,_ (she thinks), shaking her awake.

 

 _Who is this woman again?_ She can’t be a lover, they never stay this long, she’s fully dressed, with dark brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and a- _Oh._

 

Sana sees the gun strapped to her thigh, and feels her entire body tense in the worst possible way until she notices a shape poking from under the woman’s collar. It’s a tattoo, maybe a lion or something (Sana really doesn’t care), but whatever it is it helps her remember. This is her new bodyguard, who is _still_ trying to shake her awake despite her eyes very obviously being open. She’s becoming more and more aware of the tight feeling in her chest, as if a car had hit her, and the woman looking at her with eyes full of pity only make it worse.

 

“ _You’re not supposed to be in here,”_ Sana growls, and the woman removes her hands from her shoulders, “ _Who the fuck are you anyways?”_ Half of her is just trying to get rid of this nuisance, and the other needs a name to report to her father. The woman’s expression hardens, as if to say, _If that’s how you want to play it, fine_ . Good. Sana is used to that, she knows what to do, it’s fucking _pity_ that she can’t stand.

 

“I’m Park Jihyo, your new bodyguard,” The name sounds familiar to Sana, but before she stop and think if they’ve met before Jihyo continues on with her sentence, “And I heard screams, so I thought it would be a good idea to check if someone was trying to stab you, you know, just in case.”

 

_Screaming. Fuck._

 

Jihyo had overheard her nightmare, memories of which started to flood back, and Sana felt her eyes getting cloudy. Jihyo’s eyes widened, realizing she’d made a mistake, and in some effort to mend the situation she hesitantly took Sana’s hand.

 

“ _Get. Out. Of. My. Room.”_

  


* * *

 

 

Sana needs a form of stress relief, so what if it comes in the form of an absurd amount of pills, anything for a chance to not feel empty inside.  


 

* * *

 

 

Even through the thick walls of the bathroom, Sana can hear the pounding club music, shit, she can fucking _feel_ it. Everytime the bass gets especially loud she swears she can feel the room shake, as if it’s seconds away from collapse. She’s in the middle of thinking that’s what they have in common, when someone bursts into through the door, and it’s the last person she wants to see right now.

 

“Sana what did you take,” the  bodyguard says, brushing away the glass so she can kneel on the bathroom floor, eye to eye with Sana, “and how much of it did you take.” Sana isn’t sure she can remember, but she’s a little annoyed that that’s all Jihyo can think to ask her.

 

“So we’re on a first name basis now aren’t we?” she snorts and tries to kick a half smashed bottle at the base of her feet (she misses), and while she might be too fucked up to hit something less than a foot away from her, she notices how Jihyo’s expression darkens when she speaks. Sana isn’t sure if she likes it or not.

 

“I’ve had enough of your fucking bullshit, so I’m going to ask you _one. more. time.”_  As she speaks Jihyo grabs Sana’s shirt collar and pulls it until their faces are inches apart. Sana can feel something stir inside her, but she pushes it down. “ _What the fuck did you take and how much._ ”

 

“You’re kind of sexy when you’re angry, you know?” Even in the poorly lit bathroom Sana can see the look of disappointment on Jihyo’s face. She hears her sigh, stand up, brush the small shards of glass from her knees, and turn to leave the room before she finally says something, “He had a blue velvet coat and blond hair.” At the unexpected words, Jihyo turns around, and Sana swears she can see a faint smile.

 

“Thank you Sana,” She can feel that stirring again, but its further up this time, “Someone else will take you to the car, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jihyo does get back in the car ten minutes later, not that Sana was timing her, her knuckles are black and blue, juxtaposed by her bright smile.

 

 

* * *

 

Sana can’t remember much on the drive to the hospital, except for when she saw the small smudge of blood on Jihyo’s cheekbone, shaped in a way where she knew Jihyo had tried to wipe some of it off before she got in the car.

 

“So who’s blood is this,” Jihyo grabs Sana’s hand reflexively when she brings it to the bodyguard’s face, but when she recognizes that it’s not a threat, just Sana, she immediately lets go, “Is it his,” Jihyo doesn’t respond, looking straight ahead, avoiding her gaze, “or yours?”

 

Sana brushes her finger along her cheek, and she swears she can see a faint blush on Jihyo’s cheeks. Although if she’s going to be honest, the entire car interior is starting to look red, so who knows if it’s just the drugs. She hopes it’s not though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your new bodyguard is hot,” Momo mumbles over her drink. They’re reclining in front of the massive pool at her friend’s mansion, maids and security always within eyesight. It’s nice in a way, to always have someone at hand, but also incredibly stifling. At least when Sana hangs out with Momo she doesn’t need more than one guard, in this case Jihyo, who is currently being ogled at by her friend, “Have you uh….. _tried anything with her?_ ” Sana’s head snaps 180 degrees towards Momo, who, upon realizing she’s touched a sensitive topic, is suddenly very interested in her empty mimosa glass.

 

“She doesn’t seem to be…. Interested in that kind of thing,” Sana mumbled. “But I guess you’re right. She’s more confusing than anything.”

 

“Bodyguards aren’t usually the most confusing type of people, what makes her different?”

 

“She’s…..inconsistent,” Momo tilted her head at the word, clearly asking for more information, so Sana obliged her,“she tries to play tough but at the same time…. She looks like she’s sorry.”


	2. Milf sana but sana doesnt show up yet lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the school meal club fucking around in a college library tbh

“You’re getting paid  _ how much _ an hour?!?”

 

Any other time Dahyun would crack a joke at how wrong that sentence sounds out of context, but at this point she’s honestly as amazed as Chaeyoung is, who’s surprise apparently can’t be hidden by silly things like a normal speaking volume, who wouldn’t be? Still, they’re in the library, and Dahyun didn’t want to get kicked out  _ again _ , so she throws a crumpled up piece of notebook paper at Chaeyoung, who doesn’t duck in time and gives her a fake dramatic cry of pain. 

 

“Tzuyu, please, Dahyun’s being a bully!” Chaeyoung shoots the taller girl a  _ back me up _ look, but just gets a quiet smile.

 

“ _ You’re being too loud! _ ” Dahyun hisses, although she’s not being entirely serious. She honestly does love Chaeyoung jokes and how they light up “study” sessions, but she’s also slightly terrified of the librarian.

 

“I’m not loud!” 

 

Dahyun is just about to point out the discrepancy in the content and volume of Chaeyoungs sentence, but before she had the chance a small woman with black hair tied in a neat bun and large glasses made her way into Dahyun’s peripheral vision.  _ Librarian Bae Joohyun. _ Dahyun tried to signal to desperately to Chaeyoung, who was blissfully unaware of the impending 5’1 terror behind her, but failed.

 

“Working hard as always, Son Chaeyoung.” Dahyun hadn’t even been the target of those words, but Bae Joohyun had a way of making something as simple as “ _ Hello _ ” sound like “ _ You’re a failure _ ”, so she still winced at their impact. Dahyun  _ swears _ her size is inversely proportional to the amount of anger she holds towards the world.

 

Chaeyoung blushes with shame, maybe not just shame, hurriedly adjust her papers, and hair, and says “ _ I’m sorry for being noisy m’amn,”  _ in a barely audible tone.

Even Tzuyu, who had been half fiddling with her pen, half watching their conversation with something that resembled interest, tensed up and began flipping the pages of Dahyun’s chemistry textbook. 

Giving the group one final staredown, Bae Joohyun’s expression softens somewhat and she just nods at them, “Alright….well don’t let me keep you from working,” and walks off.  _ Probably going to terrorize some freshmen,  _ Dahyun thinks.

 

When she looks back at her friends Chaeyoung is beet red and completely frozen up, and Tzuyu is waving her hand in front of the smaller girls face, with little response. Dahyun can’t exactly blame her, as much as she disliked the librarian, she had to admit that Bae Joohyun was a very attractive woman. Of course this wasn’t going to stop her from teasing Chaeyoung about it.

 

“Does she really have  _ that _ much of an effect on you?” Dahyun mutters, softly enough so that the woman in question doesn’t hear, but loud enough to make Chaeyoung snap back into reality.

 

“ _ She’s just pretty ok. _ ” Dahyun pretends she didn’t notice how Tzuyu looked into the ground and bites her lip when Chaeyoung says this, or that Chaeyoung herself didn’t notice either. She makes a mental note to address that later. (She’s been making that note ever since freshman year).

 

“Why couldn’t you have talked this quietly earlier?” Dahyun jokes, and before Chaeyoung can retort back Tzuyu steps in.

 

“So how did you get this job in the first place?? And what even is it??” 


End file.
